


Taking Matters

by WorldOfDemons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 14:26:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4832582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldOfDemons/pseuds/WorldOfDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've been sneaking glances at Cas and finally decide to take matters into your own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Matters

**Author's Note:**

> Reader Request (I really love getting these, guys): "May I request a casxreader where she ahs lived with tfw for a few months and it's always her constantly sneaking glances at cas, until one night Sam and Dean leave cas to watch over her and she takes their alone time to her advantage. Basically taking control and matters into her own hands and him more than willing to oblige by what she wants? Sorry if it's kinda long." 
> 
> Hope this is what you wanted! Loved writing it.

You could hear your watch ticking in the silence of the library. You tried to keep your focus on the bright laptop screen and dusty books in front of you, but your eyes kept flicking to the blue-eyed angel sitting across the table. Every since the Winchester brothers had introduced you to him, you had been infatuated with Cas. Every time he looked at you, it felt like he could see straight into your soul – and since he was an angel, he probably could. You loved the moments where he let his guard down. Sitting in the bunker library, he had shed two of his many layers, the trench coat and suit jacket. He seemed more vulnerable, more open.  
Dean slammed his book shut and you jumped out of your thoughts and your head snapped up.

“I don’t know about you guys,” he pushed himself back from the table, “but I’m through for the night.” He grabbed his jacket off the back of a chair.

“I’m planning to hit a bar and try and forget this crap.” He jerked his head towards Sam. “You comin’?” Sam was scribbling on a piece of paper.

“Yeah,” he said. He folded the scrap of paper in half.

“Y/N, Cas, you in?” Dean said grabbing his keys from the table. You shook your head. Cas cleared his throat roughly.  
“No,” he said. “I think I’ll stay with Y/N.” Your eyes dropped to the table in front of you, but you couldn’t keep your eyes from Cas. His eyes moved from Dean to you. Quickly, you looked away feeling your face heat up.  
In a few steps, Sam crossed the room and grabbed his jacket. He crossed back and paused behind you. He dropped the scrap of paper on the table beside you.

“What’s this?” you asked. Sam reached down and ruffled your hair. Your face scrunched up. It had become a running joke that you pretended to hate the boy’s affection, but really you loved being their adopted little sibling. You listened to the Winchester brothers bicker about nothing as the made their way up the metal stairs and out of the bunker. Cas return his attention to his book, you grabbed the note Sam left next to you.

_Hurry up and make your move. We’re tired of watching your puppy dog eyes at Cas. Just go for it. ¬– S._

You felt your face turn red. Were you really that obvious? You looked back up at Cas.  
“Just go for it.” You whispered to yourself. Cas looked up at you.

“You say something, Y/N?” You fought the instinct to drop your head. You sucked in a deep breath and looked resolutely at Cas, drawing up all of your courage. You nodded slightly. You pushed yourself away from the table and stood up. You walked around the table and over to Cas. He stood up with grace that always surprised you even though you knew it was the angel in him.

“Cas,” you whispered. His hand reached up and brushed a stray bit of hair out of your face and moved to cup your cheek.

“Tell me what you want, Y/N.” He said, his voice low. Your eyes roamed across his face. You reached around his head and pulled him down towards you. You shook your head slightly.

“I’m not going to ask you. I’m just going to do it.” And before you lost your burst of courage, you closed the gap and kissed him. To say sparks flew would be an understatement. Sparks literally flew as the light bulbs popped in the lamps on the tables. You jumped, but Cas kept his hand gently on your face.

“I’ve been waiting for you a long time, Y/N.” He whispered. He press his  
mouth against your heated skin of your neck.

“Bedroom,” you gasped. With ease, he picked you up and you wrapped your  
legs around his waist. His mouth found yours again as he made his way to your bedroom. The door was pushed open, by his grace you figured, and he quickly laid you down on the bed. His hands traveled under your shirt and up your sides with gentle caresses. Your hand twisted into his dark hair. Eventually your hands moved down and across his shoulders. You planted them firmly and pushed. You ended up where you wanted to be - straddling his waist, holding yourself away from him.

“I’m taking what I want, remember? I’m in control.” You leaned in and pecked his lips. Pulling back your hands traveled to his tie. You untied the knot and pulled it off of him then started slowly working on the buttons of his shirt. Your hands ran gently down his chest through his open shirt. You looked at his bright blue eyes that were following your every move. He sat up slightly allowing you to push the shirt off his shoulders. His hands moved up your sides again, this time taking your shirt with them. You moved with him as he took your shirt off. He reached around and unhooked your bra. He pulled you close to him and kissed along your shoulder.

“I have lived for millennia and yet have seen such beauty.” His hands moved down and began tugging at your jeans. You smiled gently.

“Impatient, are we?” His hands stopped. He wrapped his arms around your back and pulled you close to him, your chests pushed together.

“I have lived my life alone for the entirety of my existence and I have gravitated since the moment we met. Every second that I spent with you my resolve crumbled, everything leading to this. So yes, I’m impatient. I want you; I’ve always wanted you. I need you, Y/N.”

His hands moved back to your jeans taking them off quickly in one smooth motion. His mouth found yours. His kisses turned from the gentle caress from earlier to intense and hungry.

“I need you, Y/N. Now.” You silently agreed and started fumbling with his pants. Your hands were shaking. Cas noticed. He shifted you in his lap and enveloped your hands with his.

“Be calm, my love.” Her murmured. You focused on breathing and locked eyes with your angel. My angel, you thought. Cas smiled

“Your angel?” He asked. . You hadn’t realized you were praying. He drew your face close to his.

“Your angel.” He confirmed. “My love.” He kissed the tip of your nose gently. With renewed confidence, you tugged at his pants again. He shifted underneath you giving you some help. Finally, you managed to get his pants off and you tossed them off the bed.

He pulled you up to him again kissing you fiercely. His touch was intense as his rough hands roamed your body.  
“I need you.” He muttered. “There will come a time where I learn every inch of your skin, but this is not that time.” He flipped you both over and settled above you.

“Y/N,” he whispered. Your arms wrapped around his neck and you pulled him close you. Gently, he slid into you. You gasped softly. He settled deep in you, his arms braced him so he was hovering above you. His deep blue eyes bore straight into you. He raised one arm and curled his hand tenderly into your hair.

“Cas,” you whispered, “I need you, move, please.” You whimpered. He leaned in a kissed you softly. You fit together with him perfectly as he moved within you. You clung to him, your arms wrapped around his broad back. For the two of you, the world stopped turning. Slowly, passionately, the fervent tension between you built until finally the two of you fell over the edge together.

You stayed entwined, breathing together for what felt like an eternity. Cas eventually rolled off of you and wrapped you in his arms. Somehow, his angel mojo you figured, he cleaned and redressed you both in pajamas. You slowly began to drift to sleep. He gently pressed a kiss to your head.

“Sleep, my love.” He whispered and you did warm in his embrace. You really should take matters into your own hands more often.


End file.
